Bravo the Human STAR
If you want to make art of me darling, go right ahead! No publicity is bad publicity! Bravo is a human that fell down a little while before Frisk. He survived through hiding and becoming popular. At the current moment he has around six fans. He is loved by all of his fans and has a great future ahead of him, if he can get off of the ground of course. Backstory Bravo was an average kid in an average school. The one thing that made him stand out was that he loved to dance and sing. Up came the night of the talent show. He was the first to sign up. Everybody else had fairly bad talents, Juggling, singing to a song, playing an instrument, always something boring and not flashy. Then it was his turn, and he had set everything up perfectly for his performance. He went out on stage and began dancing and singing to a song that he had created, with a live band, and a fog machine! He was in really flashy clothing and had a lot of fun. Everybody else hated it, it was too unique! They yelled at him for being different and setting the standard too high for the other kids. At the end of the show he was disqualified and lost to a kid who could burp the alphabet backwards. He ran away as far as his legs could take him. He fell down a large hole, and ended up in the underground, where he is to this day. He was mentored by Mettaton and became a new rising star in the underground! There is a new star now, Bravo, the Human STAR, born of a comet! Description Bravo is 16, with light skin and pale blue eyes. His hair color is a dark blue however he can change it with dye. His natural hair color is blond. He typically wears really flashy colors and styles, when his budget allows it. Otherwise he is in jeans and a tank top with his favorite surface band on it (Daft Punk). Relations Family *None that are important! Friends *Monster kid, his number one fan! *Mettaton, the best mentor you can get! Acquaintances *Sans, a chill skelebro to chill with every so often. Enemies *Don't hate the guy with skill. Stats Neutral *HP:1,000 *AT:20 *DF:10 *EXP On Kill:203 *Gold on Win:130 Pacifist OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP:100 *AT:5 *DF:10 *EXP On Kill:450 *Gold on Win:300 Genocide OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP:10,000 *AT:40 *DF:40 *EXP On Kill:210 *Gold on Win:450 ACTs *Check Bravo, hero to the few that know him *Pose You pose dramatically, his eyes water at the beautifulness of it. ATK Down (to half) *Heel You point at your heel. He looks confused. Quotes Encounter Neutral "Hello fellow human! Welcome to my show! In today's episode, 1v1 Human death-match!" Begin fight "Go ahead, check me, I KNOW I'm fabulous!" After check "So gorgeous, it brings a tear to the eye!" 'After Pose '"Why did you do that? Are you going to heel turn?! Please don't!" 'After Heel '"Good match... You win... And to... the victor... goes... the... spoils" 'After defeat Pacifist (Same as neutral except for a few) '"You're sparing me? But this is a death-match... Guess I pushed your boundaries a bit huh? Sorry. Show's over I guess" Spare him. Genocide "Hello, I am Bravo, the Star child. You have killed everyone I love. Prepare to die." 'Begin fight "'Stop that" 'After check '"There is no time for dancing today, only fighting" 'After posing "'Go ahead, I dare you" After Heel '"I thought I could defeat you... Guess I was wrong..." '''After defeat Flavor Text '''Smells like Glamour 'Random Credit Toby fox (As always, we wouldn't have this without him) Myself (I had the Idea and I made it happen) Gallery None Yet Category:OC